Behind blue eyes
by Ninjaofthenight
Summary: The shinobi of Konoha are confronted with their honest, matured feelings, while Kakashi is faced his biggest opponent yet; the female, a dangerous one at that. How will they suvive the affections and PERILS that await them? FIND OUT Yaoi, yuri, het, lime
1. The key to Sasuke's heart

Quick summary: (MY BEST AND DESCRIPTIVE YET) this chapter 'No one will ever know...' is about Naruto and Sasuke... More so... Naruto and Sasuke Yaoi. If you have issues with yaoi... stare ... There is something wrong with you... But in any case! I believe this chapter is a different kind of Yaoi with Naruto and Sasuke, because everyone has it Sasuke raping Naruto. I could be wrong, but that's the only kind I've read. What if it was consensual on both sides????? o.o

This all takes place in the possible future of this story:

Sasuke was all alone in the Uchiha manor as he was many times. It was cold and the air was stale. The scent of long gone death lingered in the foreboding air. An eerie place to dwell...  
  
But he sat on his bed and was wondering why he wasn't training. His chin rested on his knees, his arms were holding.  
  
Light seeped through the boarded windows. Dust hung in the still air as if it were frozen in time.  
  
The stoic boy hadn't sat and pondered so in a while and thought it could count as a mental form of training. But he knew that was a lie... That he was lying to himself just so he could reflect and not train... Was his whole purpose to kill his brother? Was his death to follow after he had accomplished his task?  
  
But his real irritation was his loneliness. He knew how isolated he was from reality, in the light that he only cared about slaughtering his older sibling. His brethren, his blood, Uchiha Itachi. And that name sent chills down his spine, and ignited the fire within his cold secluded heart.  
  
It was an almost pain... or a fire... or maybe it was the comprehension that every time he said that name, he knew he was getting closer to the moment where he would take his brother's life... Or maybe he thought it was pointless because he could never beat him... but something he knew for sure that was he had grown so... and he finally acknowledged the fact that like every human, he felt a longing to depend on something. Something real... and deep... he felt as if a part of him was absent... like he didn't know he required it before...  
  
He did not know what it was... but it felt like a whole in his heart. And it felt like the time... The bastard with the sharingans had made him weep... But he understood he'd never cry again... no matter how much it hurt.  
  
The blonde energetic kitsune walked around the town staring into the Caribbean sky. He wondered why he couldn't find Sasuke, to spar with. He looked everywhere but alas to no avail.  
  
However there was the one place Naruto didn't look... The infamous Uchiha Manor... He thought it was ominously strange but he walked up to the front door facing his fears...  
  
Naruto gulped and touched the doorknob... he twisted it, and to his surprise the door creaked open... He was hoping Sasuke wasn't there, because if he heard the front door open he'd probably start flinging kunai's at him out of protection...  
  
"S-Sasuke.... Sasuke???" Naruto shook nervously. Sweat streaked his face. He saw a door half way open amongst the other doors. He walked in out of reflex...  
  
The kitsune spotted a shadowy mass only revealed by the peeking rays of sunshine... Naruto staggered back, for the lump he saw hidden in darkness, he feared was a corpse...  
  
Luckily it got up and jumped off the bed. "Dobe..." it remarked, and the courageous blond recognized it as Sasuke's stark voice.  
  
"Heh... you scared me for a second." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head, grinning.  
  
Sasuke looked at him from the shadows... His face only partially illuminated by the leaking sunlight. "Why did you come here? What do you want?" Sasuke's voice sounded as cold and harsh as cement...  
  
Naruto's foolish expression dropped. "Sasuke?" He asked.  
  
"I'm still here, Dobe... what?" He snapped...His cruel glare was turned and affixed on the kitsune like a death sentence...  
  
Naruto quietly and sheepishly apologized. He turned away and in mid-step Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto-kun... I'll train with you..." Sasuke stated as if he could read minds. The blond smiled and jumped around.  
  
"Ok. But I'm warning you! I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke!" Naruto hand out-stretched pointed at the cold boy...  
  
The raven-haired boy looked so un-amused it almost pained the fox. He softly sighed and Sasuke followed him to wherever Naruto was going.  
  
They came to a clearing in the forest. Naruto grinned mischievously. He punched Sasuke in the arm and ran away. Sasuke understood perfectly well. The coal-eyed boy smirked out of the corner of his mouth and he muttered, "Hmph... tag is it?" And he ran right after his little rival.  
  
Naruto jumped from tree to tree in random zigzag patterns. He spotted his rival growing nearer and nearer with every leap and bound. "Was he really this fast?" the kitsune wondered...  
  
Before he knew it his opponent was right on his tail. Sasuke leaped and reached out for Naruto's ankle. It was in mid air of course, so Naruto quickly grabbed a branch and swung Sasuke like a trapeze artist and he back flipped onto a branch in front of the fox-boy's.  
  
Naruto had the chance, he tackled Sasuke right off the tree limb and they plummeted to the earth.  
  
As chance would have it, they fell and they rotated to Naruto now on the bottom. The stoic boy used him as a pillow to absorb the blow. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, and they hit the ground in a cloud of dust.  
  
When the soil settled it revealed Sasuke directly on top of the smaller boy. Naruto was filthy and the blow seemed to have knocked him out. Naruto's eyes were shut and he was basically limp.  
  
The coal-black eyes of the mean boy were dilated and scared. Had he killed the younger boy?  
  
"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sasuke's voice shook. Naruto cracked open an eye.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke rolled off him. He was shocked that Naruto had asked HIM if he was ok...  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing... I'm sorry... I'm bigger, I should have took the blow for you..." Sasuke apologized. That was one of the nicest things his rival had ever said.  
  
"Someone had to take it... And it just so happened to be me." The blond reassured.  
  
"Yeah well, I still think I should have took it..." Sasuke murmured.  
  
"And ruin your good looks! No! Sakura would die... and then she would kill me...!" Naruto joked.  
  
Sasuke almost smiled.... And that was good enough for Naruto.  
  
Beings as playful as the kitsune was, he jumped up and popped his rival in the head.  
  
"You're it!" He exclaimed running into the bushes. The game of tag had now become one of hide-and-seek tag.  
  
The stoic boy would not stand for such nonsense! He would be the victor of ANYTHING against Naruto, even if they were playing dress-up!  
  
After a long day the score was Naruto: 24 tags Sasuke: 25 tags... And they were exhausted and for once Naruto let Sasuke win. They had such a good day and Naruto didn't want to spoil it.  
  
"Good job Sasuke... you beat me..." Naruto gasped. He fell onto his back. It was already nighttime. The stars glittered in the sky and the air was damp and still with the melody of chirping crickets. The moon was clearly visible through the hindering branches... It was the night that would be permanently engraved into his memory.  
  
Sasuke wore a smirk on his face and he knew he would always be better than his little blond rival.  
  
"Sasuke...." The kitsune had begun.  
  
"Yeah?" The raven-haired boy replied.  
  
"Uh... do you wanna come over? I can sleep on the couch... you looked really lonely inside that creepy house... and... I get lonely by myself too..."Naruto admitted... how he had matured... 'What am I saying? Sasuke's gonna think I'm crazy!' He thought.  
  
"...Fine. But only this once..." Sasuke had his chin resting on his folded hands.  
  
The fox's eyes widened in shock. He never expected that answer, he was just thinking aloud basically... but he wouldn't turn down Sasuke now....  
  
They 2 boys walked to Naruto's apt....  
  
When they arrived the fox boy threw his orange coat onto the floor and they merely sat down and watched TV. Naruto was exhausted and his rival was very tired. But Sasuke promised himself that he wouldn't slip into dream before the blond would...  
  
What had felt like an eternity was only but an hour. And Naruto had fallen into slumber already.  
  
The stoic boy gazed at the smaller boy... 'How? How... does he lead such a simple lonely life... when all he's been through.... He should be crazy by now... We're not so different, are we Naruto-kun...' Sasuke thought...  
  
And something mentally clicked in his ever atom... A strange sensation had rushed upon him like the high tide of the night on a beach...  
  
Sasuke's palm's started to sweat and such an entranced state of compassion had befallen the raven-haired boy... He felt so complete... like the piece of the puzzle had been found and it was now finished...He felt like one... As yin and yang...  
  
As his heart beat faster with adrenaline.... His eyes widen when he suddenly realized that this feeling wasn't random, nor was it completely unfamiliar...  
  
And he gaped in astonishment that Naruto... The annoying fox-boy who was on such a lower scale than him made him feel so wonderful and serene, a feeling nothing else could replicate. For it was the only key in the universe.... That key only Naruto could ever possess.... The key to Sasuke's heart.  
  
He had felt small pulses of it many times but simply ignored them and shut them out, but they all came swirling back... Every moment he and the younger boy had together built up that feeling of warmth, as he reminisced on them. He had been blind before to the affection that radiated from Naruto, it was subtle, but meaningful... And they say... That love is blind.  
  
He loved that feeling so much he would do anything at that moment to hold it forever in that twinkle in the vast space of time...  
  
His feelings had now become an addiction that he was getting tolerant to... He wanted more... he needed more.... He was irrational and didn't care whatsoever about what he did, as long as he got more... And he didn't care what it had to come to.  
  
But his thirsting desire had paralyzed him between the 2 equivalences of acting and reacting... he had saw the blonds eye crack open and he had made his decision in an instant of lust-driven madness.  
  
He leaned over to the awakened kitsune. His whispered his name in his ear, and he placed his warm perspiring hand into Naruto's shirt.  
  
That had awaken the smaller boy completely. "Sasuke... what are you doing?" Naruto's voice shook.  
  
"Shhh... no one will ever know... I promise, Naruto-kun... you make me feel so good... I just want this to be... our night of pleasure... and our beautiful little secret. You posses what I require... so please... don't deny me..." Sasuke's voice was soft and sweet and the kitsune thought he was dreaming, for this couldn't possibly be real...  
  
For he also felt that feeling too from his rival, he had even talked to his former sensei about it... Maybe Iruka was wrong... Maybe all the blonde boy needed was Sasuke... the only difference was that Naruto had noticed it first and it built up inside him slower, but Sasuke's feelings had exploded.... They were now on the same page... And Naruto knew... that he could not deny Uchiha Sasuke....  
  
Naruto decided to let his forlorn rival know that what they had wasn't unwanted nor secret... They both had they keys to each other's hearts and all they needed to do was unlock the door....  
  
Naruto took Sasuke's head in his hands and brought it up to his own face. The kitsune placed his lips upon the stoic boy's.... They slid down on the couch and they had begun kissing.... The cold, sole-survivor of the Uchiha tragedy and the bouncy blond with the nine-tailed fox-demon sealed inside of him, melded souls as one. The kitsune lie under his rival, staring into his lustrous onyx eyes that were as black and beautiful as any night sky....

End future preview. Please continue to present time and find out if this happens or not.


	2. Rena

Disclaimer: Sadly, this beautiful creation isn't mine.... Sighs  
  
Quick summary: This chapter is the intro, basically. I needed a beginning, and this is it. It basically starts as a teeny ball of snow, and it rolls down the side of a mountain and expands into an avalanche.  
  
There is a moral to every story. This moral is in the title. However, 'what if?' What if everything happened differently? What if Naruto listen to his subconscious? What if Sasuke did the same? And Sakura?  
  
What if Iruka blindly said he had feelings for someone, but that someone had fallen in love with another? 'What if' is a fun and yet perplexing question. This is what 'really' happened... ; p. .  
  
Naruto sat under a tree and pondered. 'What if that Zabuza guy sacrificed himself for that pretty boy, instead of the opposite? Would it have turned out the same? Hmm? Oh well. I wish I had some ramen. Some Miso ramen... Maybe even pork ramen... How about a whole pool of ramen." Naruto wistfully smiled at the thought of an entire pool of ramen.  
  
The blonde kitsune walked around aimlessly, shouting 'Kakashi-sensei' Over and over. But Kakashi was walking around reading 'Intimate Heaven'. He might just bump into someone. But life carries on so he didn't care.  
  
Kakashi was relieved for his subordinates, because he had given them the day off. After all, after that fight with Zabuza, they deserved the rest. Kakashi felt sad for Zabuza and Haku, but he felt that they were together somehow.  
  
He paused for a moment and stared into the sapphire colored, deep, oceanic sky. He sighed a deep sigh. Coincidentally, like I said, someone bumped into him, even though he was standing still.  
  
Kakashi was knocked to the ground too! He didn't mind too much, for he felt sorry for the woman that sat before him. She was carrying stacks and stacks of paper that must've blocked her view, so she assumed people would see her and move out of the way. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't see her, and it was sorta his fault.  
  
"I am so sorry sir! I didn't mean to knock you over, it's just I have work to finish and I can't afford to make 2 trips! Forgive me, please." She said shame-filled. She scurried for her papers. There were so many.  
  
"It's no problem, in fact, I'll help you carry them." Kakashi smiled. You didn't need to see his lips; his eyes spoke for them.  
  
The woman looked at him and made a little surprised, 'Uh?' noise. Kakashi picked up the papers. "Sir, you are too kind! Thank you so much." The woman blushed. So obviously, that it made Kakashi uncontrollably blush also. He had half the papers, and the woman had the other portion. When Kakashi was knocked over, his book fell out of his hand. They saw it on the ground, when they had the papers organized, and not in such a mess.  
  
They both went for it. She put her hand on it first, and Kakashi put his hand on top of hers, without even noticing. She blushed even more, and Kakashi withdrew his hand. She looked at the cover.  
  
"Is this yours?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Kakashi laughed.  
  
"It's a very good story. I have read the entire set so far." She smiled. She gave it back to him. She walked next to Kakashi with the papers.  
  
"Where might we be going?" Kakashi asked politely.  
  
"The library. These are requests, comments, and complaints. I have to read them all..." She sighed.  
  
"I wish I could help." Kakashi replied.  
  
"You are too kind... What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"How rude of me. Hakate Kakashi. What's yours?" He answered.  
  
"My name is Sakuna Rena." Rena added. She looked down. "You're the famous Kakashi?" Rena inquired.  
  
"You know of me?" Kakashi asked, flattered.  
  
"Yes, I-I always wanted to be a ninja. I really admired them. I studied so many things when I began work at the library. I have read every book on ninjas. My father tried to teach me to be a ninja, but he was so cruel and relentless. I gave up and I faked my own death and ran away to Konoha, when I was 10. My father was an evil person." Rena explained.  
  
"I see. Who is your father?" Kakashi questioned.  
  
"No one important, just some man. You wouldn't know him if I told you. I hope he doesn't find out I'm really alive." Rena shuttered. She had a flashback of a man slapping her across the room.  
  
"You pathetic... excuse... You will never become a ninja. I am sorry I gave you my name... but I thought I would have a son, and not this... You can never become my successor. I will find others. If you do not become strong, I will... dispose of you." The man threatened.  
  
"I thought of it as tough love... I cried that whole night. I really loved you, father. If you would have loved me, I might have had more faith in myself. After all, I you're your blood. Are you still alive? Do you want to see me alive?" She thought.  
  
They reached the library and they set the papers down on Rena's desk, in her room, in the library. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kakashi. I really appreciate it. Would you like something to eat? It's the least I could do." Rena offered. She got a bento out of her small refrigerator. She handed it to Kakashi.  
  
"I only have one more. I must go shopping tomorrow. I have work tonight. Please accept it." Rena insisted. Kakashi wasn't hungry, and he didn't feel like taking off his mask.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Kakashi smiled. She could not stop blushing and smiling. This woman interested Kakashi greatly. Her, like himself, was so filled with mystery. It intrigued him, to say the least.  
  
Rena had accidentally knocked over a thick little pamphlet. Kakashi innocently picked it up for her.  
  
"The Three Legendary Ninja's." It was titled. He opened it up to see Orochimaru's bio, and portrait. Rena thanked Kakashi and quickly put it in her desk, before he could see the rest.  
  
"What's a girl like you want to know about dangerous people like that?" Kakashi inquired.  
  
"I like to be up-to-date and informed. I just found this in my mailbox. I haven't got a chance to read it. It's nothing." She claimed. Kakashi apologized for being nosy. She didn't care. He was just curious.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Rena opened it. "Ms. Sakuna, can you show me where the... Kakashi-sensei! Naruto went crazy looking for you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked dully. He knew it wasn't that important to interrupt his free day.  
  
"Naruto wanted you to treat him to a bowl of ramen." Sakura explained. Kakashi laughed,  
  
"Isn't that Iruka's job?"  
  
Sakura falsely smiled, like 'Heh, heh... ooookay'. She walked out, and then Naruto came running in, for no apparent reason. He didn't know Kakashi was in the library, he just wanted a book on chakra so he could be better than his rival, Sasuke.  
  
When he saw that Kakashi was sitting at Rena's desk, he pointed at him and laughed,  
  
"Ha, ha! Kakashi-sensei! What were you doing with the librarian?" The fox- boy implied.  
  
Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and clonked him on the head. "It hurts!" He whined, putting his hands on his head.  
  
"We were talking, Naruto. I heard you want me to treat you to a bowl of ramen. I was going to, but now, I don't think I will." Kakashi teased.  
  
"Awwww man! Hmph!" Naruto complained. He walked out of the building shouting 'Iruka-sensei'. Kakashi laughed and he bid farewell to Rena.  
  
Sakura also left, to go have some time to herself. Rena was all alone. Like she usually was. She hoped she would see Kakashi again. She liked him.  
  
Rena sat at her desk, with her feet propped up. She saw a water bottle on the far desk, opposite of hers. It was on top of the fridge. She stared at it at said aloud, "Father, I know you told me not to use my chakra on pointless things, but I am far to lazy to get up and get that bottle. Forgive me. Maybe if I ask Master Hokage, I could improve my ninja skills and make you proud of me."  
  
Rena did a 3-step seal and she pointed at the bottle and it floated to her.  
  
Kakashi walked around the city some more and all he had on his mind was the raven-haired librarian, and her many mysteries. Sure he had just met her, but he wanted to know more. It was like reading only the very interesting first chapter of a book and setting it down. Of course, you are going to want to read the rest.  
  
And Kakashi had never felt this way about a person before. He felt such an empty, lonely feeling from this girl. But he didn't like her out of pity. He didn't blame her for her lonely feelings. She said her father was cruel and she was always alone, by herself, night after night in the eerie silence of the vacant library, doing work. He wondered if she ever got to go home on a regular bases. Did she have a home?  
  
If it had been another random person, he wouldn't have cared so much, but there was something about this woman. Something hidden, something more, like Naruto. He was actually a fox demon. Maybe Kakashi liked her? --- She seemed to like him, or so it seemed.  
  
Gai, being Kakashi's rival, spied on them in the library. He nonchalantly walked into the library. He made his way to Rena's desk. She was reading the Orochimaru pamphlet. Gai slammed his hand down on her desk. She quickly looked up. Gai smiled one of his cheesy glistening, Aquafresh smiles.  
  
"My beautiful young lady, let me introduce my self, I am Gai and may I say, what beautiful eyes, you have!" Gai exclaimed. Rena isn't impolite, or judgmental to anyone, and she blushed at Gai's compliment. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "My fair maiden, what will you say to having lunch with me?" Gai offered.  
  
"You are cute." Rena giggled. Only she would think his antics are cute, and not creepy... "I wish I could go have lunch with you, (I wish Mr. Hakate would ask me...) but I have so much work to do, and I had just eaten lunch. I am sorry. I could maybe go tomorrow or the day after, if you come back. Ok, Mr. Gai?" Rena said.  
  
Gai looked like a cherry. "I'll be here tomorrow!" He exclaimed, in a high- pitched voice and ran out like a happy crying frog. Rena shook her head, laughing and she went back to reading. She did it out of the goodness of her heart. If she can make anyone feel good, she will.  
  
Gai was explaining to Lee what had just happened and they were both crying out of triumph and happiness. "Way to go Gai-sensei! I knew your charm would work! She couldn't resist you!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Lee, and the best part is I have one against Kakashi! I am so happy!" Gai cried.  
  
Yes, and Lee and Gai happily walked off to............................... somewhere.......... 


	3. True feelings

Quick summary: This is my second chapter, and I really like this story so far. This is one of the best chapters, where our favorite silver-haired sensei's subordinates learn their "True feelings".  
  
Naruto finally found Iruka. Iruka was bumming around with some redheaded chick. Her hair was spiky. Almost like Sasuke's... At the thought of Sasuke, Naruto felt a strange chill; a subtle internal shake.  
  
Just to make sure, he said Sasuke's name once more, he now felt a cozy, calming sensation, sweep over him like a warm breeze, and it put him at ease, almost like a hypnosis, because Iruka was shaking him, "Naruto... Naruto... You shouldn't stand in the middle of a street blanking out!"  
  
At his voice, imaginary ramen filled his mouth and he snapped out of it. "Ah! Ha-ha! Instructor Iruka! I am starving and I haven't eaten for weeks!" Naruto lied. Iruka stared at him,  
  
"You don't have to lie, just ask. You're in luck, I'm hungry. Let's go. Bye Arika. I'll see you at... 2, tomorrow, ok?" Iruka seemed uncomfortable.  
  
The redhead nodded and waved at Iruka. Iruka seemed relieved for her to be gone. Maybe he was just tired? And for once, Iruka didn't blush! I swear the guy would blush at a pillow!  
  
Naruto got 3 bowls of ramen, one shrimp, one Miso, and one pork- flavored. Iruka tried to laugh, but all that came out was a sigh-laugh. "I'm exhausted. That woman was tiring. She is so energetic. She said she was lonely and bored, so I sat and talked with her, and then I walked with her... Then I shopped with her." Iruka also had a bowl of ramen.  
  
Naruto wasn't focusing on anything, but Sasuke, that's all he could think about. His ramen reminded him of Sasuke. He was starting to suspect that Sasuke hypnotized him into having really weird feelings.  
  
Naruto ate his ramen thoughtfully and sluggishly. Iruka was already finished with his bowl, and his blonde little pal hadn't even finished half of his 1st! Iruka thought he must be very ill, or have something of great importance on his mind.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked tiredly.  
  
"Uh? Oh, nothing." Naruto lied. "You must like lying. C'mon, after all we've been through, you can talk to me. What's up?" Iruka persisted.  
  
"... I ... want to tell you... Maybe I'm not well. But I can't. You'll laugh at me, or be very scared of me..." Naruto explained, looking at his ramen. He looked up, "So I'm not going to tell you." Naruto stuck his tongue out.  
  
Iruka is very clever. He knows his way around Naruto's thinking. "Fine, if it is that secretive, I won't ask any more." Iruka ended the subject.  
  
"Sasuke and I have been rivals forever..." Naruto started.  
  
"I noticed. What about h-," Iruka began. Naruto interrupted him,  
  
"But now, I think I might... even... like... him..." Naruto finished. Poor Iruka felt like someone had struck him with a kunai in the shoulder. His eyes widened... He looked as if he was somewhere else, somewhere, floating in space...  
  
It was as if a lightning bolt struck him. His thoughts swam in the midst of his inner monologue. "What should I say to the boy? Should I tell him my feelings of his sensei? The silver-haired angel of a man... But I can't... I can't tell him that... He'd go crazy... But I have to think of something, or he might think I am 'scared' of him. It's normal to me, but Sasuke wouldn't understand, and neither would the rest of the world..." Iruka thought, tormented.  
  
"It's completely normal, Naruto! You probably just feel a strong bond, not a liking. There's a difference. Do you like Sasuke as you do Sakura?" Iruka asked.  
  
"You're right! Sorry I asked! Ha-ha! You are definitely right!" Naruto had his hand behind his head and he went back to his ramen and happily gobbled it up.  
  
When he was finished, he thanked Iruka for talking to him. So he was no longer confused, and he convinced Iruka that he needed to go practice, because Iruka seemed to want to hang out with him more. Naruto walked off.  
  
Sakura sat on a tree branch, lazily. She swung her legs through the air and falling petals. The perfume of the sakura tree was beautiful.  
  
She was having the same problem Naruto was having, all she could think of was someone of the same sex, she had dubbed as her rival, Ino.  
  
She tried to think about Sasuke. She even tried to imagine Sasuke naked, but that didn't even work. If she could only imagine anyone naked, she would have snapped out of it, but she was affixed to her younger days that her imagination showed before her.  
  
Every innocent, sweet moment she and Ino shared, would play in her thoughts. She was so deep in thought, she wondered if she was sleeping or unconscious and she faintly worried about falling out of the tree, but her hypnotizing contemplations faded them away like a seducing poison.  
  
She could barely think, but she thought, about what her mind was doing. Was it being insightful, was it prophetic, what meaning did it have? But those answers faded into the sakura aroma and her mind.  
  
She had no control, she felt almost limp... Was Ino possessing her as a trick? But it kept slipping away like a tide, into the vast ocean.  
  
Sasuke was punching a tree, slowly. He wondered why he wasn't attracted to anyone, and all he cared about was Itachi. But his mind would answer and snap, 'Forget about it, your purpose is to kill him, who cares about love, when there are more important things?' Sasuke agreed with himself, and punched the tree rapidly 20 times then he kicked it.  
  
He began slowly again. He wondered for the first time, what would he do after killing Itachi. If that were his purpose would he then have to die afterwards? According to his voices, (?!?) that was his whole point. 'No! After you kill him, you'll be free to do whatever you wish, that is the point, to be free. To close the book! Now, practice!' the voice hissed back.  
  
Sasuke began, then to question the point of life itself. He would love to sit and ponder THAT one. But the voice wouldn't let him. 'Who cares? People drive themselves crazy wondering that. PRACTICE!'  
  
So Sasuke shrugged and started kicking the tree.  
  
If you don't have a problem with the way I have Sasuke's thoughts, there is no need to read the paragraph below. .   
  
Ok, Sasuke isn't schizophrenic, (a 'skitzo') He was just viewing all the angles of the situation, but I wrote it like he was crazy for fun... Who knows? Maybe Gaara gave him a voice or two because he has too many... (No offense to Gaara. He is actually God.) .   
  
Kakashi was aimlessly walking around. He was wondering why Iruka always blushed at him. He just blushed back because he felt if he played along, Iruka wouldn't jump up and do something strange to him. Maybe Iruka has a funny skin condition. Like Rosacia or something, where you always appear to be blushing... Ah, well. Iruka would probably blush at a tree. 


	4. Mysterious secrets

Quick summary: I actually think this chapter was very interesting, because you find out many clues as to who Rena's father is. It isn't too obvious, and it isn't too difficult, but that is the excitement of the story, to figure out things. This chapter has vital information to lend to the story itself. You wouldn't want to skip it!!!  
  
Rena's door swung open. That same redheaded woman with the spiky hair burst in. "Ha! Look who it is, it's the bookworm... No, Bookworm-sama." The woman laughed. She sat down in front of Rena.  
  
"You are obnoxious, Arika. So... sigh what's up?" Rena asked in a normal tone. She didn't sound so Ms. Polite anymore. She was just... normal.  
  
"The ceiling is up. You know, for heaven's sake, will you take the damn things out?" Arika asked.  
  
"No, I like them in. The others frighten me." Rena excused.  
  
"You are so complicated. If you love your old man so much, you'd be proud of those gems, but you insist to cover them up. You know, if you didn't have boobs, you'd be your dad, I swear. You are the spitting image of him. Are you sure you even had a mother?" Arika joked. Rena looked up from her paperwork and glared at Arika.  
  
"This is such a shame. A horrible, terrible shame. You sit night after night in a little office, looking at people's shit, and their bitchings, when you could kill them all in the blink of an eye. Why don't you just let it all go? All your pent up emotions, everything, release your demon." Arika insisted.  
  
"I want my father to be proud, not ashamed!" Rena exclaimed. (I know it rhymes... get over it.)  
  
"What are you talking about?! Just kill everyone here, and your bastard of a murderous father would be the most proud damn parent in the whole fucking world. DO you know how many people that monster has killed?!" Arika stood up. So did Rena. She slapped Arika.  
  
"I realize that, but he is my father, and I love him to pieces, no matter how many he slaughters..." Rena sat down.  
  
"If you love the bastard so much, why don't you marry him?" Arika slammed her hand on the table.  
  
"You wish to see me angry. Are you asking for a death wish? Like you said, I could kill you in the blink of an eye." Rena's eyes were on fire and she was calm and sinister.  
  
"Neat! Do some more cool stuff! Get someone and rip the flesh off them with your teeth!" Arika was excited. She loved to see Rena angry. She sat down.  
  
"You are insane. I am not going to kill an innocent person." Rena explained.  
  
"Anyway, let's hang out tomorrow, I came here to give you this letter from the Hokage. I don't see how you can be best friends with a really, really old guy, but whatever." Arika got up. Her hand was on the doorframe.  
  
"If you were the owner of the new sound village, would you let someone as dangerous as me in? I could be a spy. And especially if I decided to use my real name. Master Hokage only saw my name and was deathly afraid of me, but he knew to give me a chance once I told him my story, and for that I am eternally grateful. That's all we need is another one of my fathers running around. Can you imagine the confusion of the people? It is almost amusing."  
  
Arika nodded. "The Jounin exams will be held fairly soon. Think about your priorities. Do you want to be a ninja? Make daddy proud. Or be a librarian and make a certain other someone happy?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Rena questioned.  
  
"I saw you two walking together." Arika replied.  
  
"He was just helping me carry papers1" Rena insisted.  
  
"Mhmmm. Suuuuuuure he was. You keeping thinking that!" Arika teased and pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. "Well, I gotta get. I'll see you tomorrow." Arika threw her hand and waved. She walked out.  
  
Rena opened the letter from the Hokage. It read,  
  
Dear Rena,  
  
Please come see me tomorrow. We need to talk.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The third Hokage  
  
Rena felt worried. The Hokage was her friend, but the letter sounded like she was in trouble... Ooooh... (What am I, six?)  
  
She looked at her piles of papers. "I hate to say it, but Arika is right. Why am I in a stuffy old library? Why do I care about all these letters? I don't. It's just a courtesy! Fine..." Rena said. She stared at the papers until they were ablaze.  
  
She smothered out the flame with her hand. The poor papers were reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes. She sighed. "I feel bad, but it will come to pass."  
  
She walked home. Home was a small apartment, on the third floor. When she walked in, she set her purse down on a table, and she walked into the tiny bedroom. All there was, was a full-sized bed... And two boxes... They were covered with a black sheet.  
  
She ripped off the black sheet to the smaller box. It was a cage full of white mice! She reached inside and carefully extracted a white rodent by it's tail.  
  
With her left hand she whipped off the bigger box's cloth and inside was a green snake! The impatient creature was already trying to climb out.  
  
"Ah. Maru, my dear, always so impatient. Did you think I wasn't coming home?" Rena asked, lovingly. She let the animal slither up her left arm and it poked it's malicious forked tongue out at the rodent, who was squealing and squirming for it's life.  
  
The snake wanted no part in the live moving animal. Rena smiled and set the rodent in the palm of her left hand. She pushed on its neck until it snapped, and she fed the limp white mammal to the sinister reptilian. It poked it's tongue out another time.  
  
Rena kissed it's head and sat it on her bed, and it slithered away to do anything snakes do... on their free time...  
  
Anyway, Rena pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her drawer. "I mustn't... They'll kill me someday... I promised myself to only have one in a while and I had one last week... I can't afford to be sick around Master Hokage." Rena assured herself and put them back. What other secrets did she hide?  
  
She put on a pink silk gown, and she let down her hair. She walked to the bathroom, and put her fingers in her eye, and pulled out a contact...  
  
She picked up her snake friend that sat on the counter. It hung around her neck, and shut it's cold eyes, like it was comforted.  
  
The next morning, she put her blue contacts back in after washing her face and taking a shower. She dressed herself in her finest silk kimono. It was fuchsia with sakura blossoms embroidered onto it. She placed her hair into a bun, and her bangs hung down like blades of long fresh grass.  
  
Rena kissed her snake and she put it into its tank. She walked all the way to the Hokage's place. When he admitted her in, she stood in front of him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah. Rena... I have a proposal for you. Your obnoxious friend Arika informed me of how badly you wanted to be a ninja, and I had to sit and listen to your entire past life with your father and how he trained you. I would expect no less of that man. Since you carry his blood and he has trained you rigorously, I want to offer you a choice." The old man proposed.  
  
Rena nodded "You are too kind, Master Hokage. What is my choice?"  
  
"Hmm... Puff's on pipe well... We have never done this before, but for you my good friend I will make an exception. I am offering you to take a test. If you pass, you are admitted to take the Jounin level exam. Yes, I want you to go straight to there. We need the best we can get. You have read every book on every aspect of ninja. You can create your own scrolls, and you tell me you have created your own seals. Which is fine. You even know Kinjutsu, but I trust you not to use it. Smile Well, my young friend, will you try to pass the first test?" The ugly old bag of wrinkles asked.  
  
"Master... Hokage... I do, yes, thank you... But what about my library?" Rena asked.  
  
"It will be run by chosen Chuninns. So you want to earn the headband, eh?" The Hokage laughed.  
  
Rena was so happy. "Y-... Yes I do! I will pass all of the exams! I want to be a Jounin! I want to make my father proud! I want to prove to him that I am not worthless! Thank you Master Hokage!" Rena ran up to him and hugged him gently. God forbid the old bag of bones' snaps in half.  
  
"I seriously hope you don't know where that man is, do you? If you became a Jounin you must solemnly swear to not ever see that man, if you find him. Do you understand Rena?" The Hokage was serious. sarcasm Ooooh! shakes hands.  
  
Rena was too happy to care what the Hokage was yapping about. "Yes I agree!" Rena exclaimed.  
  
The Hokage handed her a test. It was a wad of 20 pages! She had to get no less than 5 wrong.  
  
She would try her best. So she went to the library and sat at her desk, looking at the test. The questions were easy in the beginning, but they had gotten a lot harder. 'If a ninja throws a shuirken at an opponent at 44.679 degrees, and he misses, because the opponent substituted a log for himself, at 100 degrees above sea level, and charges down at the ninja at a rate of 25 miles per hour, but he was actually a stand-in, at what rate and what degree does the ninja throw a kunai at the opponent from a bush 6 feet away from his stand in?' The questions were insane.  
  
But Rena knew the answer to the question. Unfortunately I don't. Anyway, that is besides the point. The point is, is that that little test was actually seeing if she wanted to be a ninja bad enough to answer the 500 or so questions.  
  
But you see, if she could answer those questions, she was automatically qualified to be a Jounin. But lets not tell her that, all right? Moving on.  
  
She worked until noon. Then she was hungry, but she wanted to put some books back a kid had just returned. So she moved the ladder quietly around, until she found the section in which it belonged. Little did she notice that Kakashi was right below her.  
  
She had to climb ALL the way to the top, about 20 feet or so. She reached the third to last step and slipped. The raven-haired librarian couldn't help but screaming. Kakashi turned his head.  
  
Rena had decided at the last moment to do a back flip off of the ladder. Her foot just barely pushed off the ladder, but she gained enough momentum to back flip and do a 10-point land on the table in front of Kakashi. It happened so fast; Kakashi didn't have time to do anything.  
  
Kakashi smiled and helped her get down. 'She looks so pretty today...' Kakashi thought.  
  
"I apologize if I startled you." Rena brushed off her dress. 'I still got it!' She thought. She assumed her psychic ability, intensive training, and her blood, she inherited from her father, was enough to surpass any wanna- be Jounin.  
  
"Ms. Sakuna, will you come to lunch with me? I suppose you are hungry." Kakashi offered. Rena nodded her head quickly and looked down. She put her hand to her mouth and she blushed like Iruka. (Does anybody else besides me think that Iruka looks like a bottle-nosed dolphin? Kakashi throws him in the ocean SWIM IRUKA SWIM WITH YOUR FAMILY!)  
  
Rena left with Kakashi and she felt bad about leaving without Gai, because she had said she would go with HIM and not Kakashi. But if there is ANYONE that would rather go to lunch with Gai than Kakashi, please let me know. We'll be laughing with you not at you. (I am a liar).  
  
She wrote a note on her door. 'Gai, I apologize. I went out to lunch, but if you'd be still interested, I could go tomorrow.'  
  
Kakashi ordered nothing (HE DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE OFF HIS MASK) and Rena had Sushi DROOL (And I don't even like seafood, but sushi is awesome!) with white rice and bean pods and steamed carrots... I am hungry now, thanks a lot, imagination! You bastard, if I you were a person, I'd shoot you.)  
  
"That was pretty impressive, I've never seen someone (a normal stupid non- ninja loser . ) react so fast. Where'd you learn that?" Kakashi asked. Rena decided to be a showoff.  
  
"The same place I learned this," Rena smiled. She did a 4-step seal, pointing at the soy sauce bottle. It floated to her as she stared at it, and it floated and it dribbled some on her rice, and she set it back... Lets sing our own praises now!  
  
For a moment Kakashi had felt her chakra, but strangely, after she set it down it almost 'turned off'.  
  
Meanwhile, Gai happily strut to the library with flowers in hand. When he saw the sign 'Out to lunch' He just about died. He read the note that was addressed to him. "LEE!" He shouted. Lee came out of the bushes.  
  
"Gai-sensei, this sign says out-to-lunch! You lost! No Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.  
  
"No, Lee! I have another chance! I still got the charm! Don't ever doubt me, Lee!" Gai merrily instructed.  
  
"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee stood in soldier-saluting formation... Gai gave Lee the thumbs up and smiled.  
  
Kakashi was utterly amazed. For a moment he speculated she was part of the advanced bloodline, but alas, she explained it to him. "You see, you use your chakra and feed it into your mind and you can move buildings. It is a hard technique to master, and you need a lot of creative visualization, and nothing can get in your line of sight. Because the invisible silver cord that connects my mind to the object and melds with my chakra so I can control it will. The object will once again become just that. An object. The hardest part has to be judging how much chakra to use. For the soy sauce I would feel like a person normally holding something. If I gave too much chakra, it would bust."  
  
Our silver haired sensei had mixed feelings. He was impressed but he was also bewildered and intrigued. They ate and talked about little things. Kakashi didn't want to milk the subject too much.  
  
He offered to walk her home. Mainly so he could see it. She agreed and they walked to her house. When they arrived and Kakashi saw a snake slithering around on the ground he pointed it out. He expected her to scream, but she picked it up and kissed its scaly head. Kakashi was a bit scared of this woman. He had never seen a girl so fond of reptiles, especially snakes.  
  
She set the creature on her counter, and it slithered to the floor. Kakashi saw a familiar test in Rena's purse when she sat it down. She saw him looking at it and she took it out and gave it to him. He wasn't going to go through her purse!  
  
She offered him a cup of coffee, so they sat and had coffee. Kakashi told her she had 'pretty eyes'. She got that a lot. Her eyes were cat-like in shape, and from what her contacts were she had blue eyes.  
  
Rena blushed at Kakashi's flattering comment. He looked at the test  
  
"You want to be a ninja? This test looks very difficult. Is it a special one?" Kakashi asked casually.  
  
"Yes... Master Hokage gave it to me and told me if I pass, I can go to the Jounin level, which I believe you are at, right Mr. Kakashi?" She replied.  
  
Kakashi smiled and put his hand behind his head, "Yeah, I guess it is. Nikko-nikko" Kakashi laughed. Kakashi had to think about THIS new development. The only possibilities he could think of were: 1. She was actually a VERY proficient ninja that Master Hokage knew about, and gave her a chance. 2. She had proved her worth. 3. She was part of a special bloodline or clan such as Hyuuga or Uchiha. But she didn't have blank eyes or the trait of an Uchiha. Maybe a new clan? 4. Something else he didn't think of.  
  
But then he remembered about her magnificent powers. And how her father had trained her... something told Kakashi that he should find out who her father was, and it would explain everything.  
  
But he didn't want to ask her. She was really uncomfortable with that question. He had asked her before, and she sort of avoided it. So Kakashi figured he couldn't hurt anyone if he saw her personal information, without anybody knowing. It wasn't like her old man was a serial killer or something.  
  
So it got late and Kakashi went home. They had become really good friends. They talked, laughed and shared storied, they got along like pizza and cheese. Or Fruit and vegetables. Unless the fruit wages war on the vegetables, then they aren't friends... Oh well... 


	5. Rivals in love

Quick summary: This is a chapter that is quote "One that you'd wanna read again." – justcallmeeri. It is when about Sakura and Ino, and the aftermath of Sakura falling from the sakura tree.  
  
Sakura was still sleepy after that incident the day before. She stayed in bed a lot, and was really lazy. She couldn't explain it, but her mind was exhausted.  
  
Her parents were worried about it for a little while, so they decided to let her sleep it off. That didn't do much good, for what she needed was a little kick, to get her back on track. Not even her own self, knew what her mind was trying to say.  
  
Even our friend inner sakura, was slacking in her sharp, quick, energetic, snappy comments. Her eyes were dimmed and her mind blank. She felt like Shikamaru acted. Everything was far too troublesome.  
  
Even the thought of Sasuke was too troublesome. She just decided to give up on him and let whoever got to him first take her role. She didn't care anymore.  
  
Our pink-headed, Sasuke devotee, didn't care about being a ninja anymore either. She didn't care about Ino getting Sasuke, or losing to the arrogantly clingy blonde.  
  
'Yeah, Ino has pretty blue eyes that match her pretty blonde hair, and I'm sure Sasuke would like her. Maybe I was getting in the way of Ino... They deserve each other, they'd be happy, and have a big family, and I can go to sleep...' were Sakura's thoughts on Ino.  
  
To tell the absolute truth, Ino was the only thing she could care and/or think about. She really didn't care or think about anything else... She was never bored, because she slept so much.  
  
3 days had passed since she had fallen out of the sakura tree. Yes, she fell, but luckily, Iruka passed by and caught her before she hit the ground. Her mother was beginning to be seriously concerned with her daughter's physical and mental well being, so she had called a doctor.  
  
The doctor had never seen such a thing and had simply dubbed it as a passing sleep schedule error. But her insightful mom knew there was more to it, than simply that.  
  
She tried to question her little Sakura, but Sakura's speech was slow and lazy. It was difficult to get more than a few sentences out of her. But her mother persisted.  
  
After awhile of persistent questioning, Sakura went into a state of semi- conscious hypnosis and told her mother EXACTLY what was on her mind in clear straight words.  
  
"Ino... Ino... I wish... That we... could be friends again... I really like you Ino... I don't even know why I liked Sasuke... Maybe it was because after I found out that you liked him, I had mixed feelings... I wanted to be just like you, but I wanted to back off for you, so you could have him. So I decided that I wanted to be like you, and then... We weren't friends anymore... so my small feelings for Sasuke grew because I tricked myself into thinking I liked him, because I had to fill the hole you had made in my heart... because I really love you Ino..." Sakura admitted.  
  
Thinking her mother was Ino, Sakura gave her mother a very weak hug, and she collapsed in her caretaker's arm. Sakura passed out for 3 hours.  
  
Her mother found it to be a good idea to snap Sakura out of it by calling Ino over. This had to be the cause of the problem.  
  
Even though she was Sakura's rival, Yamanga Ino couldn't let her ex-best friend wither away to a mental nothing. She was relived that she could help Sakura out, because Sakura's mother was worried sick, and Ino had nothing against the woman that gave birth to her rival, just her rival.  
  
Sakura's mother thought it to be innocent that her daughter 'loved' Ino. She merely passed it as a pure affection. But was it? Or was it the way you interpret the word 'love', but then again, it has many meanings.  
  
Ino arrived at their home, and had that smug smirk on her face. She believed that cherry-blossom namesake girl was faking it.  
  
But Yamanga changed her opinion when she laid her blue eyes upon her unconscious rival.  
  
"Sakura-chan?!" Ino asked nervously. The smirk on her face disappeared and a solemn frown came upon her lips.  
  
Ino jogged to the seemingly lifeless Sakura. Out of mere anxiety, Ino violently shook her friend.  
  
Sakura was jolted to life. Her jade eyes sprang open, and she gasped for oxygen as if she had been underwater.  
  
Ino was hugging her tightly. Sakura's eyes were unnaturally spread open.  
  
Ino's sky-blue eyes met sakura's grass green iris' and there was a silence.. Ino was still embracing Sakura, but they gazed into each other.  
  
Sakura could not control herself and embraced Ino, screaming 'INO-CHAN' at the top of her normal voice.  
  
She raised her hands up to the Yamanga girl's face, and brought it to her own in a small passionate kiss.  
  
Ino resisted, but it wasn't an unwanted feeling... She felt it was very strange, but she was stuck in the moment, and her rival's aura melded into her own.  
  
Sakura blinked slowly and released the innocent blonde teenager. She saw the terrified expression on Ino's face and she burst out bawling.  
  
Out of fear and pure shock, she got up as fast as she could and she ran out of the house like someone was trying to kill her.  
  
As Ino ran, her tears streaked her face as they sparkled off into the atmosphere. She felt bad for deserting Sakura, and running like she was mad, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Ino ran to her teammates, the well-rounded boy, chouji, and the laziest person in the world, Shikamaru.  
  
Without realizing, and without much care, she flung herself dramatically into chouji's arms, and sobbed. She fell to her knees.  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, for he knew it wasn't a life-or-death situation his teammate had been in. "How troublesome." He moaned. Chouji quickly glared at Shikamaru, and comforted Ino. They had never seen her cry before.  
  
"What's wrong, Ino?" Chouji questioned, comfortingly. Shikamaru reached over and patted Ino's back nonchalantly.  
  
Ino choked on a sob. "Sakura... kissed me!!!" Ino cried. The bored look on Shikamaru's face vanished and in came a look of utter, jolting surprise.  
  
However, it was short lived, his expressions regressed into his not interested self. "I don't believe this... Girls are WAY too troublesome." He sighed and spectated as he saw the frozen look of incomprehension and astonishment that was glued to Choji's chubby face.  
  
He was so stunned, Ino slipped right out of his paralyzed arms. Ino curled herself up into a sobbing ball.  
  
Shikamaru shrugged "how troublesome, but I am the only person here..." and kept tapping chouji, until he would eventually snap out of it. 


	6. Unofficial shinobi

Quick summary: This is what you get when you try to get other peoples personal, confidential information from the Hokage, behind that persons back!!!! I don't care if you are a Jounin, or an Anbu, no one shall be allowed to look up confidential files if the Hokage says no!!!! So the sensei must find another way to access the info. Perhaps by ASKING the person, but what will that result in?  
  
Kakashi went to go meet the Hokage. He needed permission to access Rena's personal files. He had no sinister plot to use it against her, he was merely curious, but curiosity killed the cat...  
  
Finally, Kakashi was admitted to the room where Sarutobi sat. "Master Hokage, I need your permission to access personal information, please." Kakashi proposed. The Hokage took a puff on his pipe.  
  
"Hmmm. Who, Kakashi? Who could possibly be that important? Why do you want to know?" The old sack of warts asked.  
  
"Rena Sakuna. The librarian. I just wanted to check it out is all." Kakashi responded. The Hokage chuckled.  
  
"That is a strange request Mr. Hakate Kakashi. I could give you all the permission in the world to look for it in the database, but that is not her real name. It is an alias, and considering the database runs solely on searching, you'd never find it, so I think you shouldn't waste your time." The Hokage informed.  
  
"Do you know of her real name?" Kakashi replied.  
  
"...Yes I do." Hokage answered.  
  
"Will you tell me it?" Kakashi requested.  
  
"Tell me why it means so much to you." Sarutobi insisted.  
  
"... She interests me." Kakashi blushed slightly. Hokage laughed heartily.  
  
"That's a nice thing, she's a lonely girl. But I am afraid I cannot give you such information. Is it right to know something about a person behind their back? Why don't you ask her yourself?" The leader of Konoha confirmed.  
  
"Yes, master Hokage" Kakashi complied and he stepped forward. He bowed, turned, and walked away. He wasn't too upset; he just didn't feel like arguing with 'Master Hokage'.  
  
"Rena Sakuna" walked around her library, answering the questions on that insane test. She was on the last question....  
  
"If a fellow ninja dies and/or falls in love, is it ok to show the emotion?" The question was surprisingly short. It was blunt and to the point, but was there a definite answer? Rena put down what she felt... 'I don't know. Probably not, it would depend on the situation, and most emotions are uncontrollable, but some people live without emotions...'...  
  
Rena lived a sadly tormented life. She lived for her father. She worshipped him, even though he had been so cruel. Night after night she would sit and wonder if she would ever see him again, and if he would care to look at his own daughter.  
  
And the one thing she wanted the most was to be able to cry. She wanted to, but for some reason she couldn't... She would just get frustrated inside and learn to cool it. She would try to cry, but she had such a harness on her emotions that she couldn't be sad about anything too long to cry about it. She had never been happy enough to cry either. So she wondered what it would be like for warm salty tears to stream her face...  
  
Rena, ecstatic that she had finished the question, ran right to the Hokage's door. On the way she had passed Kakashi somewhere along the road, but she didn't notice him. He noticed her though.  
  
Rena brought the test to the Hokage and slammed it on the desk in front of him. "MASTER Hokage! I FINISHED! I'M DONE!!!!" Rena exclaimed.  
  
He chuckled with joy in his old voice. As if Rena were a small child, he smiled at her. He looked at the pages of the beautiful handwriting Rena possessed. He again smiled as if her work were pointless. "Rena. Think of yourself as an unofficial chuninn. This was a test to see if you really wanted to be a ninja or not. In a while, we will have a Jounin exam for you. I am not ill-confident in your abilities."  
  
"Thank you Master Hokage." Rena bowed, happily.  
  
"But if I may ask... What does the silver-haired man want with you? He was asking me for your personal files..." The Hokage informed. Rena's expression turned serious...  
  
"Mas..." Rena began.  
  
"I didn't give him the permission. I knew something was up... It is up to you whether you want to tell him... And that is that. Now... I want you to do a few C missions, a few B and maybe an A. I also want you to train with the man who seeks your name. I feel it is best if you train with him, even though he has 3 brats to look after, you can help him, you understand? I refuse to let throw you into a Jounin position, without proper training... You are dismissed." Sarutobi slightly smirked...  
  
"You are far to generous Master Hokage..." Rena again bowed to him and she left, happy, but confused...  
  
Kakashi was sitting on the cliff where the Hokage's faces were chiseled into the rock face. It was sunset...  
  
Team 7's Jounin instructor gazed into the fiery ball on the horizon that was the sun. It melted and swam in the sky like a watercolour painting that had come to life in Kakashi's dark onyx eyes.  
  
You'd never figure him as a sunset watcher, but everyone sits and watches a sunset once in a while.  
  
He put his hands on his head and sighed... The small pockets of clouds were as one large sheet that covered most of the pink sky. They looked like ripples on water...  
  
A soothing breeze caressed Kakashi and he lied on his back as a beautiful stray flower floated onto his vest. He picked it up and looked at it, with the endless sky in the background. That was strange a flower had floated up so high... It was a cornflower, blue as the afternoon sky...  
  
And all he could think about was she... The mysterious raven-haired librarian from the village of Konoha, with the almond-shaped eyes as blue as the afternoon sky...  
  
And all he could think about was she... The mysterious raven-haired librarian from the village of Konoha, with the almond-shaped eyes as blue as the afternoon sky...  
  
Why did she interest him so much? He wanted so badly to just break into the personal files and find out about her. He didn't care if he had to look through every single resident of Konoha, he would search until he found her profile that was so gravely hidden, for some unknown reason. Who really cared if he got to see the information of a nobody-librarian? It would harm no one... But the old man said to ask her himself....  
  
And perhaps he was right. But why did Rena Sakuna, the unimportant caretaker of books, intrigue him to the point of utter exhaustion? Why did she deserve such mystery and attention in his mind? Why did he feel like he had to know every minute detail about her life? Why did he think of her so much and why did he care?  
  
Maybe it was the way she smiled at him, or in the way she gracefully walked. Maybe it was the way she would treat him like the nicest person in the world if he did the smallest favor for her. Maybe it was in the way that she was so full of secrecy... Or perhaps it was the way her glossy eyes would reflect his image in any light. Or maybe it was the way she made him feel, that he was actually worth something instead of a human tool, and he was glad he had a feeling of care. And that she felt so warm to him, such warmth he had never felt before. He sighed a relieved sigh.  
  
"Arika-kun! Arika-kun! ARIKA-kun!!!" Rena screamed at the top of her voice. She was inside Arika's apartment. As usual, Arika was watching things, screaming at the TV like it could reply.  
  
"Ah! Rena-sama! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be reading or playing with that horrible slimy worm?" Arika retorted.  
  
"Hmph! He is Maru and he is NOT slimy, and he is a SNAKE!!! There is nothing wrong with him! And if you are going to be an asshole if I come over and invite you to drink with me, I will never come again." Rena turned around. Arika practically tackled her.  
  
"Did I hear 'drink with me'? All right! I thought you decided not to drink anymore? You naughty girl! Lets go booze up!" Arika screamed.  
  
"You buy your own damn drinks if you are going to be reckless! I don't want you to be drunk in my presence!" Rena joked.  
  
"Fine, then we shall both be drunk." Arika proposed.  
  
"Yes. That's more like it." Rena agreed. They went to her apt and had a grand old time. 


End file.
